Sangre y algodón (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Lady of the Slash
Summary: Zoro y Sanji pelean, y después se acuestan.


Hola a todos ^^. Os traigo una nueva historia. Esto es otra traducción autorizada de "Blood and Cotton", de StarkBlack. Si os gusta, no dudéis en hacérselo saber a ella también ^^.

* * *

**Sangre y algodón**

La suela del zapato izquierdo de Sanji rechinó con fuerza al ser lanzado a través de la cubierta. Se mantuvo firme en una postura inmóvil mientras su pie derecho bloqueaba la larga hoja de acero. Cuando su espalda chocó contra la borda, Sanji sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y empujó, estirando la pierna. Usó la ventaja y la fuerza de su oponente para girar hacia atrás, y aterrizó con facilidad encima de las jarcias.

El espadachín aprovechó la oportunidad. Giró, cortando a través de las cuerdas y el cableado, sacándose el pie de Sanji de encima. El cocinero saltó otra vez, justo a tiempo, y aterrizó en la cubierta de abajo.

—Vas a tener que ser más rápido que eso, capullo —se burló.

Unas pesadas botas aterrizaron en la cubierta a pocos centímetros de donde Sanji había caído, y el acero volvió a silbar encima de la cabeza del rubio. Zoro no estaba bromeando. Estaba enfadado. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una pelea de verdad. A Sanji le parecía bien, porque él también estaba furioso.

—Estás muerto, cocinero.

Mordiendo un cigarrillo que se había consumido hacía rato, Sanji rió disimuladamente.

—Más quisieras.

Las chispas saltaron cuando la hoja de Wado hizo contacto con el talón del zapato izquierdo de Sanji. El acero plateado gritó mientras los dos piratas atacaban al otro con todo lo que tenían. La frustración y la ira hirviendo en sus venas daban alas a su batalla. Sanji atizó una buena patada en el costado de Zoro, y el espadachín se las apañó para cortar una línea perfecta hasta una de las mangas de la chaqueta de Sanji. Cuando el cocinero se dio unos segundos para inspeccionar los daños, no estuvo seguro de qué le molestaba más: el hecho de que fuera a necesitar puntos o que su chaqueta hubiera quedado arruinada. Aunque pensándolo mejor no había ninguna duda. Definitivamente la chaqueta arruinada.

—Si solo aprendieras a mantener tu puta boca cerrada a veces… —gruñó Zoro.

Sanji esquivó una estocada especialmente violenta y se apoyó en sus manos. Giró, barriendo con su pierna, pero Zoro saltó, esquivándolo con facilidad.

—Si tú dejaras de ser un jodido idiota —respondió Sanji.

Esto habría continuado mucho más, horas tal vez, puede que hasta la mañana siguiente, pero su pelea fue interrumpida. Unos largos brazos de goma se enrollaron sobre el cocinero y el espadachín, y cuando ambos estuvieron inmovilizados, la voz de Luffy detuvo sus forcejeos.

—Vosotros dos, ya está bien. Se acabó la pelea. Estáis destruyendo mi barco.

Sanji miró por entre los pliegues de piel de goma y encontró a Luffy allí parado. No estaba enfadado, al menos no parecía enfadado. Tan solo estaba allí de pie, con rostro calmado, casi aburrido, mientras esperaba que su segundo al mando y el cocinero se tranquilizaran y se calmara la tensión.

Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo con un _plop_ cuando Luffy los soltó. Sanji se puso en pie inmediatamente, se quitó el polvo de encima y sacó un cigarrillo. Zoro se quedó donde estaba, respirando de manera lenta y profunda y pasando su pulgar por la empuñadura de su espada.

—¿Ya puedo dejaros solos? —preguntó Luffy.

Sanji se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, estamos bien.

Luffy paseó la mirada entre Sanji y Zoro un par de veces. Su postura se relajó y su boca esbozó una sonrisa.

—Genial, ¿eso quiere decir que ya es hora de comer?

Riendo en voz baja, Sanji asintió y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

—Sí, Luffy, voy a empezar a preparar la cena.

Sanji cerró la puerta tras él y suspiró. Pasó la nevera y los hornos, apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero que Robin le había comprado un par de islas atrás. No tenía intención de cocinar en ese momento. Había preparado la comida antes, y no había ninguna razón para empezar a cenar más pronto. Además, tenía que echarle un vistazo a su brazo, y a su maldita chaqueta.

Sacó con cuidado el brazo de la manga rasgada, haciendo una mueca más por la tela dañada que por el dolor. Unas pocas gotas de sangre estropearon el inmaculado suelo, pero no importaba. No era la primera vez que se derramaba sangre en su cocina.

—Maldita sea…

No había nada que hacer. La manga había sido rajada desde la costura del hombro al puño. Unos parches nunca serían suficientes, siempre quedaría la línea y el hombro quedaría hundido. Lanzando la arruinada chaqueta al banco de la cocina, el cocinero miró su brazo. Probablemente debería curar ese corte. Al menos envolverlo o algo.

No había oído la puerta de la cocina abrirse, o cerrarse. La mano de Zoro en su cadera y la otra en su brazo herido fueron una sorpresa. Sanji siseó ante el escozor, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los labios de Zoro se acercaron a su cuello.

—Lo siento —dijo el espadachín.

La frustración, la rabia y las molestias que Sanji había estado sintiendo hasta momentos antes se evaporaron. Su cuerpo se relajó contra el de Zoro. Su espalda y sus muslos se apretaron contra los tensos músculos. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando a Zoro espacio para hundirse entre la curva de su mandíbula y garganta.

—La has arruinado, joder —dijo—. La chaqueta está destrozada.

Zoro pasó su pulgar sobre el corte que no dejaba de sangrar y Sanji siseó otra vez. La adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo. El dolor se mezcló con el placer de los labios de Zoro sobre su piel, y sus ojos se cerraron.

—No me importa la puta chaqueta —dijo Zoro—. Quería asegurarme de que no te desangrabas por toda la cocina sin mí.

Sanji suspiró, apretando sus caderas contra él para excitación de Zoro. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ni se me ocurriría.

Zoro soltó el brazo de Sanji y agarró la tela de la camisa justo debajo de la costura del hombro. Dio un único tirón, violento, rasgando la manga por completo. El espadachín lanzó al suelo la pieza de algodón azul mezclado con sangre y empujó las caderas de Sanji contra el banco de la cocina con fuerza. Sanji empujó también su trasero contra la erección de Zoro. Alzó su brazo y deslizó sus dedos por el pelo áspero del espadachín. Sintió la lengua caliente de Zoro en su corte, lamiendo la sangre como un perro hambriento.

—¿Por qué estábamos peleando?

—Ni idea —respondió Zoro con voz grave y respiración laboriosa. El cuerpo y la sangre de Sanji tenían ese efecto en él.

Volviéndose para mirar al espadachín por encima de su hombro, Sanji arqueó su espalda y dijo con picardía:

—¿Vas a follarme o qué? Tengo cosas que hacer.

Los ojos de Zoro relampaguearon, y pasó el dorso de su mano por la pequeña mancha de sangre de sus labios. No dijo nada, tan solo se inclinó hacia atrás para tirar con fuerza de los pantalones de Sanji hacia abajo. Sanji sonrió, contemplando como Zoro se desabrochaba los suyos y sacaba su polla. El espadachín escupió en su mano, frotándose su erección sin importarle que todavía quedara un poco de sangre en su boca.

—Eres asqueroso—susurró Sanji.

Zoro dijo nada, tan solo acercó las caderas del cocinero a las suyas y empujó.

Siempre era así de brusco, pero era como le gustaba a Sanji, al menos con Zoro. El placer superaba las molestias que tendría después, siempre lo hacía. Cuando se corrió echó su cabeza hacia atrás reprimiendo un gemido satisfecho. Se masturbó con fuerza mientras Zoro se inclinaba sobre él, continuando sus brutales embestidas contra él unos segundos más. Con un susurro de su nombre y la presión de sus calientes labios contra el cuello de Sanji, los movimientos de Zoro se detuvieron y su cuerpo se estremeció. Su mano volvió al brazo de Sanji, pasando su pulgar sobre el corte.

Estuvieron así durante otro minuto más o menos, tan solo respirando, dejando que sus cuerpos se calmaran y sus brazos y piernas dejaran de temblar.

Finalmente, Sanji se movió bajo el peso de Zoro.

—Quítate de encima —dijo—. Tengo que preparar la cena.

Zoro se apartó, obediente. Siempre era dócil después del sexo. A veces era bonito.

Sanji se dio la vuelta y se subió los pantalones. Se apretó el cinturón y empezó a desabotonar su camisa. Ni de broma iba a ir con una camisa hecha jirones.

Los labios de Zoro sobre los suyos fueron una sorpresa ni de lejos molesta. La lengua del espadachín se deslizó contra la suya y Sanji se encontró inclinando la cabeza para profundizar el contacto. No se besaban muy a menudo, así que cuando la oportunidad se presentaba Sanji la aprovechaba todo lo que podía. Le gustaba besar. Los labios de Zoro eran duros y estaban agrietados, pero se deslizaban sobre los del cocinero de una manera que decía muchas cosas, sobre la mayoría de las cuales Sanji no quería pensar. No quería.

Cuando se separaron, la mano de Zoro se dirigió a la herida de Sanji otra vez.

—Lo siento.

Sanji sonrió.

—No, no lo sientes.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Zoro señaló hacia el banco de la cocina.

—No, quería decir que lo siento por la chaqueta.

Sanji no pudo evitar reírse. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Zoro y lo empujó.

—Largo de aquí. Y date una ducha antes de volver para comer.

Zoro suspiró, apoyando la mano en el mango de una de sus tres espadas y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sin embargo, a Sanji no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

**FIN**


End file.
